Video & Love
by LadiZee
Summary: Sam and Mercedes walked around campus wanting to talk to each other but never having the courage to do so. Artie, was a mutual friend, who was tired of seeing them beat around the bush and decided to finally get them to talk to each other. This is a One Shot!


_**A/N Hey guys...LadiJ & Zeejack here, wit our contribution to Samcedes Week! You know we couldn't let the week go by without showing love to our OTP! We hope you enjoy this One Shot!**_

_**Much Love & Blessings**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee, and we don't want to either! We only here for Samcedes!**

_**Videos & Love**_

Mercedes was sitting in her dressing room finishing up the last of her hair and makeup. She asked the same questions so many times since she first stepped foot on that set, _Why am I doing this? I don't even like singing in front of people, now I'm here doing a music video. Artie better be lucky I love him, because this is all because of him._ She was putting on her mascara when she noticed someone standing at the door behind her. Upon closer look she realized it was Artie's roommate Sam Evans. Now she had seen Sam a few times before and she thought he was a good looking guy, but she never tried to talk to him because guys like him made her nervous. He was tall, lean, and his lips are what attracted her to him in the first place, along with his sparkling green eyes. She had never seen a set of lips on a white guy before, and he pulled it off beautifully. He was physically everything she liked in a guy, but she didn't really know him and what he was about, he could be an asshole, but she doubted it because Artie spoke so highly of him. They stared at each other for a quick second, before he was moving on. _Well that moments passed._ She continued to get ready and finally put on the outfit she brought, a blue low cut mini dress and black heels. She had all silver accessories to compliment the outfit, and her hair was in loose curls framing her face. Artie told her to dress like she was going to the club, and this is what she would wear. She was finally ready and made her way to the set. She saw people milling around the room, placing props everywhere, setting up lights, and cameras. She had to admit she was impressed how seriously Artie was taking this project, and if she didn't know better, she would think that this was a real, professional video shoot. She saw Sam bending over putting some props in place. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight that was in front of her. She had never been this close to Sam before and he looked even better up close. She knew she was going to have to say something eventually so she cleared her throat and waited for him to acknowledge her. "Have you seen Artie? Are we close to starting?" She instantly felt self-conscious about her outfit, _is it too much? Do I just look ridiculous?_ She shook off those feelings and raised her eyebrow at him, "Excuse me, I'm talking to you, I asked if you've seen Artie?"  
Sam walked pass the room where Mercedes was getting ready for the shoot. He still couldn't believe that Artie knew her, in fact they were old high school friends. Sam took a deep breath, he had been crushing on Mercedes since the first time he saw her. He was from the south and the girls he knew all looked and carried themselves a lot like her, curvy with a healthy dose of sass. He glanced in the room as he walked past, slowing his gait he took in the sight of her doing her make up. His eyes met hers in the mirror and he could feel the heat spread across his face, nodding he quickened his pace. The woman was gorgeous and he was acting like a high school kid. He was dying to approach her but she always seemed to have a crowd around her. All he wanted was just one chance to spend some time talking to her. When Artie said he would need some help with his video for his film class Sam was willing to help. When he found out Mercedes was going to be the subject of the video he knew his prayers had been answered. Setting the last of the props in place he heard someone clear their throat. Turning he saw Mercedes…_fuck she looked hot!_ He saw he mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. At her raised eyebrow he realized she had said something to him. Blushing he began to stutter, "I-I'm sorry…did...did you say something?" He did an internal eye roll, _could he come off any lamer?_  
When Mercedes repeated her question Sam pointed over towards the corner where Artie was checking the angles of one of his cameras. "I-He's over there." Sam ran a hand over his face, this was his chance to get to say something and he was acting like a bumbling fool. He stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Sam…Sam I Am. I do not like green eggs and ham!" He cringed, _oh shit I did not just say that!_ He could feel his ears burning. "Sam…Sam Evans and you're Mercedes Jones. Artie told me you were going to sing. I didn't know you could sing…not that I know anything about you! I know you're beautiful and sexy, with a great ass and boobs, but that's it…oh shit I'm sorry for getting personal!" By now Sam was beet red and wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. _He could not believe he just told her she had a great ass and boobs!_ He closed his eyes, waiting for her to verbally beat his ass. He really liked her and his word vomit was killing any chance he had with her.  
Mercedes watched as Sam stumbled and stammered over his words. She couldn't believe a guy like Sam Evans was actually nervous around her. She gave him a genuine smile, and looked to where Sam pointed, "Thank you." She was about to walk away, but was stopped by Sam introducing himself. She shook his hand and was going to introduce herself to him, but he started rambling on and on about her. _Is he really nervous? OMG, I can't believe Sam Evans is nervous talking to me. Sam I am...that's really cute. Man I'm in trouble, this guy is good looking and sweet, just my type. Did he just say I was sexy with a great ass and boobs?_ On the inside Mercedes was jumping up and down knowing that Sam found her sexy and beautiful, but she maintained her coolness on the outside. She raised her eyebrow when he finally stopped talking. "So Sam I am, you think I have a great ass and boobs?" She smirked, wanting to mess with him a little bit. "Well since we are telling each other what we find sexy about each other, let me tell you that you have some sexy ass lips Mr. Evans, and your eyes are beautiful." She gave him a sweet smile, she didn't want him to be embarrassed about his rambling. Before he could even say anything a voice came from behind her.  
"Damn girl, you are looking fine as hell." Artie strolled over with a huge smile on his face, "When I told you to keep it sexy, I knew you would come through." He walked around her checking her out. "So we're ready whenever you are boo." He grabbed her hand pulling her to the set, and she gave a quick look back to Sam, hoping that one day they would finish their conversation.  
Mercedes was going through the steps and the blocking with Artie, and she got it pretty quickly. Some of the other people in the video were getting into position and ready to get this video shoot started. Mercedes halfway listened to Artie, but was catching eyes with Sam as he walked back and forth checking on the lights.  
"Okay people, we are about to start. I need high energy all the way through, and unless directed, don't look directly at the camera." Artie shouted taking his seat behind the camera. "Okay ready, roll playback, and ACTION!"  
The music started and Mercedes voice blared across the room singing 'It's Like That'. The lights were going and the smoke machine started, and Mercedes made her entrance into the club. She was serving it just like Artie told her too, but then she heard Artie yell cut. "What's wrong? Did I miss a step or something?"  
Artie shook his head, "No baby girl, you were perfect, but something is missing. You are just singing, and there in no connection, no romance, no sexy. I mean when you go to a club, you go and dance with people, maybe hook up with that alluring stranger you spot from across the room, that's what's missing." He started thinking and looking around the room and his eyes started to light up, "I got it!" He walked over to Sam and hit him on the shoulder, "Sam you're my leading man!"  
Sam rolled his eyes at Artie, yes he was his friend but he wanted nothing more than to break his arm for the way he was eyeing Mercedes. Watching her walk away with Artie he smiled weakly as she looked back. He couldn't believe he had blew another chance to talk to her. Picking up other props he began to place them around the room as Mercedes began a walk-through of the video. Trying not to be obvious, he kept her in his peripheral vision. The way that dress was hugging her body had him thinking things that if she knew he was sure she would slap him. He was surprised to catch her looking at him a few times. He wanted to stop and stare but he didn't want to appear a creeper.  
When the music started, Sam didn't even try to pretend he wasn't watching Mercedes. She was phenomenal. His eyes traced over her curves as she walked through the entry. The woman had a body that could capture any man's eye. Suddenly the music stopped, snapping Sam out of his haze. He blinked as Artie told him he was going to be his leading man. Sam could feel his mouth gaping as he looked from Mercedes to Artie and back.  
Pulling Artie to the side Sam knew he was blushing, "Dude you know I can't do this…not with her." He shot a quick glance at Mercedes, he was dying to play her leading man. The words to the song ran through his head as he looked at her… _Baby, come and get it let me give you what you need_…he licked his lips, if only she were saying those words to him.  
"Sam, you've been drooling over baby girl since you first saw her, now's a chance to make your move. " Artie was tired of Sam always talking about Mercedes but never having the courage to do anything about it. "Man listen, I really do need your help. Cedes is killing it but I need that extra something to kick it over the top. So help me out. She won't bite you." He smirked at Sam, "Unless you ask." Walking back over to Mercedes he kissed her cheek, "Cedes, Sam is going to be your leading man. I want you to make him sweat, I want to see you working him like he's your man and you wanna blow his back out." He looked over Mercedes shoulder grinning at Sam, _now's your chance_, he mouthed to him.  
Mercedes let her eyes linger on Sam, he would be her focus for the video…she could so do that. She hadn't missed how Sam had been looking at her. Now was a chance to test just what was on his mind. "Artie are you trying to pimp your roommate out to me?" She laughed at Sam's expression, he looked like he was going to die. "Don't worry Sam, I think you can handle these curves." She walked up to him and whispered, "Just relax, I'm kidding. Artie doesn't think we can do it. Let's show him we're more than capable of playing his game." She smiled at him as he winked in agreement.  
"I'll do it Artie" Sam walked over pulling off his flannel shirt, the tight smedium t-shirt showing off his muscular body. He could feel Mercedes' eyes on him, turning he gave a slow once over of her body before meeting her eyes. If she wanted to play this game who was he to deny a beautiful woman. Especially a woman he wanted to be his. Moving closer to Mercedes he circled her, "Let's do this…" Barely bushing against her he smirked when he heard her soft gasp. Moving into place he waited for the music to begin.  
Mercedes couldn't believe this was happening, the guy she had been crushing on since she first saw him was now her leading man, and she had to act as if he was her man..._I can handle this!_ She looked as he took of his flannel shirt and donned his smedium white tee. He looked good enough to eat, and she was hungry. Once he was standing before her, she had to act as if she wasn't freaking out, so she gave him a once over, "You look nice, but something's missing." She ran her fingers through his hair messing it up, and looked around at a guy that had a pair of sunglasses on his head, "Hey you, let me borrow those glasses." The guy tossed them to her, and she put them on Sam, "Now you look the part." She smiled and turned around to Artie, "I think we're ready now."  
Artie nodded, he ran Sam through his blocking, just have fun with this man, if you feel the urge to move, then do it, make it believable. Okay people, let's get this party started. Places people, roll playback, and ACTION!"  
The music began to play and Mercedes walked in the club and looked around and spotted Sam in the corner with friends, she walks over their slow and seductively and pulled Sam out of the corner to the dance floor. She takes his sunglasses off and throws them across the room, he then wraps his hands around her waist and they began to dance with each other. Neither one of them able to take their eyes off each other. They continued their little cat and mouse game throughout the shoot. Artie had them doing close ups and shots of her sitting on his lap, it was just flirty goodness all through the video. In the last scene of the night Sam and Mercedes was supposed to stare lovingly into to each other's eyes until the music faded, but something happened and it shocked even Mercedes, Sam kissed her. She was stunned for a second, but she quickly returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were full on making out.  
"CUT! That was great people." Artie yelled out, everybody cut, except for Sam and Mercedes. They were still kissing, oblivious Sam grabbed her hand, "Mercedes, would you go out with me Friday night?"  
Mercedes was floored, hearing that Sam wanted to go out with her since he first saw her was amazing. She never thought he would be interested, and now here he was asking her out. She smiled and nodded her head, "Sure Sam, I would love to go out with you on Friday night."  
Artie stood back and watched his two hopeless friends finally stop admiring each from afar, and finally getting together. He patted himself and thought to himself, _I guess my work here is done._ "Okay people that's a wrap."  
Sam was trying to keep from reacting to Mercedes' hands in his hair. He wondered if she was the type to play in a man's hair, or more specifically his hair. He looked down at her, his eyes dropping to her breasts. He licked his lips, he wanted to bury his face in her breasts and taste her soft skin. Putting the shades on he followed Artie through the blocking of the video. It wasn't hard, basically him just responding to Mercedes. That would be so damn easy, he just had to make sure he didn't pop a boner. He looked over at her, the way that dress was hugging her curves and her legs in those heels…that was easier said than done. As the music began the interaction between the two was testing Sam's willpower. Every time he touched her he wanted to grab her and show her how much he appreciated her being close to him. The final scene was it for him, he had to kiss her. Her taste and the feel of her flush against him had him spinning, this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He didn't know where the courage to ask her out came from but it had to be from the way she kissed him back. "I'll pick you up at 7pm?" He asked for her number handing her his phone he watched as she entered her information. Taking hers he entered his, this was turning out to be the best day ever.  
Artie watched them, "It's about damn time you two quit dancing around and got together. I mean if I had to listen to either one of you whine about the other one more time I was going to lose my shit." He brushed his shoulder, "I'm too fine to be losing my cool over both of you, your foolishness. Now thank me for doing what the two of you couldn't do." He smirked as he kissed Mercedes cheek while flipping Sam off. "Sam could you walk baby girl back to her dorm? I need to close up here?" Artie knew there was no way Sam was going to say no.  
Mercedes quickly changed back into her prior outfit before heading out with Sam. She smiled shyly when he took her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked. "I think Artie set up us."  
Sam grinned down at her, "I'm not mad at him. Hell I might even get him a fruit basket!"  
They both laughed, Friday couldn't come fast enough. When they made it to Mercedes dorm Sam wanted to kiss her again, tracing her cheek with his fingers he was silent, just admiring her beauty. "I'm going to go now…if I don't, I'm going to kiss you and I won't stop."  
Mercedes giggled softly, "I wouldn't mind, but I know what you mean." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly. Opening her door she slipped in, turning she looked at Sam, "I'll see you Friday. Goodnight Sam."  
Standing there Sam had a goofy grin on his face, who would have thought he would have a date with Mercedes Jones to look forward to. Echoing her soft goodnight he walked off, making plans of where to take her. He stopped…where could he get a fruit basket…he wondered.  
Friday night came and Mercedes was excited, nervous, and petrified all at the same time. She wanted to go out with Sam from the first moment she saw him, but was too scared to even say two words to him. Even when she found out that he was Artie's roommate, she would never gather up enough nerve to say anything to him. Now here she was putting on her outfit for their date, that she might or might not have went to buy today, but she was sure he would love her in it. She picked out a blue and black wrap dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage nicely, and a pair of blue stilettos that accented her legs beautifully. She kept her makeup light and fresh, and pulled her hair into a side loose ponytail. She checked herself out in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She did a little spin and made sure that the dress hugged her every curve perfectly. She sprayed on her perfume and right then she heard a knocking at her door. She took a deep breath and made her way to the door and opened it. She was met with Sam looking like he just walked out of GQ magazine. Damn I'm in trouble! His eyes were sparkling, and his clothes fit him to perfection. She didn't want to seem like a freak and just stare at him so she gathered her thoughts and finally spoke. "Hey Sam, you look handsome. So I can grab my purse and we can go." She went to get her things and they headed out the door. "So where are you taking me this evening Sam?"  
Sam had changed outfits at least five times before he settled on the black slacks with a pale blue shirt and black vest. Checking his hair one last time he grabbed his keys and wallet as he headed out the door. He glanced over his truck to make sure it was still clean, he didn't want Mercedes to sit in any crap he had missed when he cleaned it earlier. He stood outside her door, giving himself a pep talk. Artie had told him to be himself, Sam wasn't so sure that was a good thing. Every girlfriend he'd had in the past hated the real Sam, they wanted Sam the quarterback…captain of the basketball team. He shook those thoughts from his head. Mercedes wasn't like that. Knocking on the door he wasn't prepared for the vision that opened the door. He knew his mouth was open…but DAMN! Coming to himself, he covertly wiped his mouth of any drool that had escaped. If he thought Mercedes was beautiful before, she was downright sinful now. The dress was loving ever curve she had, his eyes lingered on her legs before moving up. His mouth watered as he stared at her breasts, hearing her speak he snapped out of his daze.  
"Wow…you look beautiful Mercedes…really beautiful…" he tried to remember what she had asked him. "I-I thought we would go to Rolly's…the jazz dinner club." He offered her his arm, leading her to his truck; when they got there he looked at his truck then to her dress. They weren't a match, he blushed, "I'm sorry I should have borrowed Artie's car. Let me help you in." Opening the door he picked her up, placing her in the truck. "I'm really sorry Mercedes…it won't happen again." _Damn she felt good in his arms._  
Mercedes giggled when Sam picked her up, who knew that his truck would give her an excuse to be in his arms so soon. Once in the truck they talked about their classes and friends.  
Making it to Rolly's, Sam once again took her into his arms, lowering her to the ground he made sure his hands lightly skimmed her curves. Sam smirked as she shot him a quick glance, blushing.  
"I heard they have a really good house band. They play a lot of the older jazz. I hope you like it." Sam helped her into her seat, admiring her ass as she sat.  
"I've never been here but my friend Maddie comes here a lot and she loves it." Mercedes ran her eyes over Sam, he really was hot. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it."  
After ordering Sam reached across picking up Mercedes hand, "I want to thank you for coming out with me tonight." He cleared his throat, "I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time."  
Mercedes eyes widened in surprise, "You wanted to ask me out?" She laughed softly, "I've been interested in you too. But I didn't think you would want to ask me out. I guess we were both misjudging the other."  
They were quiet as the server brought their food. Thanking him Sam winked at her, "You have got to be kidding. I drove Artie crazy asking him everything I could think of about you." He chuckled, "He threatened to slash my tires if I didn't' shut up."  
Mercedes laughed remembering how she had pestered Artie, "I was doing the same to him. I think that's why he asked us to help him with his video."  
They both smiled at each other. "I think I owe Artie a huge thank you." Sam grinned as he began to eat, "I might buy him a fruit basket."  
Mercedes stared at Sam, "A fruit basket….really Sam?"  
Sam shrugged, "He likes fruit."  
The music as they continued their meal was a soft background as they found out they had many things in common. Before they knew it the club was closing.  
"I didn't realize that it was getting late…I really enjoy talking to you Sam." Mercedes stood as Sam helped her from her chair.  
"I know…you're really easy to talk to Mercedes…I hope we can do this again." He paid and escorted her to his truck. Looking at her he laughed, "Up you go gorgeous." Securing her in the truck he looked at her before they left. "Where to now Ms. Jones?"  
Mercedes giggled as Sam scooped her up in the truck, she had to admit that getting in and out of his truck was one of her favorite parts of the night. "Well after such a lovely evening, I don't know where else to go after that, and it is rather late, so I say we just call it a night, as much as I don't want to, I have to get up rather early tomorrow."  
Sam smiled and started his truck, "I understand, and the evening was lovely because you were there Mercedes." He shot her his signature lop-sided grin, "Home it is."  
The ride back to the dorm was comfortable, they talked some more and sung along to the radio. Once they made it back to the dorm, Sam helped her out of the truck and they made their way to her door. It was that awkward moment that occurred right before the end of the night and they both were feeling the pressure.  
Sam figured after such a great evening trying his luck seemed like the right thing to do. "So here we are." I want to kiss her so bad, but what if she don't want me to kiss her and I look like an ass?  
"Yup, we are here." Mercedes said looking all around, except at Sam. Is he going to try and kiss me? Go I hope so!  
"So..."  
"So..."  
It was an awkward silence between them, until they both blurted out at the same time;  
"I wanna kiss you"  
"Are you going to kiss me?"  
Sam looked at her, "Do you want me to kiss you?"  
Mercedes smiled, "Only since the first moment I saw you."  
Sam laughed and moved closer to her, "Well, this kiss is way overdue." He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, hoping to gain access to her mouth, and he was so happy when she gave it to him.  
Mercedes knew his kiss was going to be great, with those lips, they had to be, but she never expected how perfect it would feel. His lips on her lips felt so right, and she never wanted to stop kissing him. Their tongues dueled in her mouth for domination, and they both won. When their lungs were about to explode, they finally broke apart. "Whew, that was..."  
"Amazing!" Sam interjected.  
"Amazing is a good word." She giggled and dropped her head, "Well, I gotta go, Thank you for a wonderful evening Sam."  
"You're welcome Mercedes, I hope we get to do it again real soon." Sam stepped back and smiled.  
"Like tomorrow?" Mercedes smirked.  
Sam chuckled, "You read my mind Miss Jones."  
Mercedes smiled, "Oh really?" She took a step closer, "Well then you should already know what I'm going to do now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another soul stirring kiss. Once they broke apart she smiled and stepped back to open her door. With one final glance, she smiled, Goodnight Sam." Not even waiting for a response, she stepped inside her room and closed the door.  
Sam was standing there stunned by what just happened. He brought his hand to his lips, where he could still feel the tingle on his lips, he smiled, "Goodnight Mercedes." He turned and headed back to his car with a huge smile on his face.

**_Six and a half months later_**  
Sam looked at Mercedes as she laid across his bed. They had been together officially for six months. Ever since that first date, they were inseparable. They'd had their moments of ups and downs like most couples, but they always worked their way through them.  
This trip back to Sam's childhood home was a milestone in their relationship, and they both knew it. . Taking her home to meet his family was one of the easiest decisions he'd ever made. She was excited to meet his family and they adored her. She was nervous but she fell in love with his family rather quickly. Sometimes he thought his mother spent more time talking to Mercedes than to him.  
Sam wanted to give Mercedes something for a while now, but he didn't know the right time to do it. They were always surrounded with his family, and they didn't have that much alone time, but something about this moment felt so right, and spontaneous. "Baby, I have something for you." He pulled a small box from behind his pillow. He kissed her softly as he held it out to her.  
Mercedes sat up from reading her book and her mouth dropped seeing what seemed like a ring box, "Sam..."  
He laughed at her expression, "I'm not proposing, Mercy…"  
She let out a sigh of relief, not because she never thought about marrying Sam, because she did, more times than she liked to admit. She just didn't know if she was actually ready for that yet. "Okay, so if you're not proposing, then what is this about?"  
"Just open the box." He watched as she opened the small box and pulled the ring from the small box. It was white gold, an infinity sign, each of their birthstones set within. "This is my love for you…never ending." He kissed her softly, "I love you Mercy…" He had never told her how he felt but now…now was the time. "You don't have to say it back, but know that I love you...that I will always love you."  
Mercedes felt the tears stinging her eyes, this was such a beautiful moment, and such a beautiful ring. "Baby..." She couldn't even speak, so she did what came naturally, she kissed him. She needed him to feel all the passion, desire, and love she had for him. They kissed until they were forced to break apart, but not wanting to lose any of the closeness, they put their foreheads together, not speaking a word, until finally Mercedes could pull a sentence together, "I love you too Sam, I love you so much that it scares me sometimes."  
Sam knew exactly what she meant by that, "I know it's scary sometimes Mercy, but it's so worth it."  
Mercedes smiled, "It definitely is worth it." She leaned up and kissed him again, "I love you so much, thank you for everything Sam. For this trip, this ring, and most importantly, for your love."  
"Thank you for loving me back Mercy." He kissed her again, and before they could get too deep in their moment, they heard a knock on the door.  
"Sam and Mercedes, dinners ready."  
Sam sighed, "Okay mom thank you. I guess we have to go."  
Mercedes nodded, "Yeah I guess so, but promise me we will pick this up later."  
"Oh that's a definite promise." He kissed her one last time, "Now let's go eat."


End file.
